lord_of_the_bumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan
Dan Dan is a charcter that was born on Earth in California he is fluentant in japanese so it is often mistaken that he is actually japense. Dan has great fighting ablities after studying in a dojo with his master Fugo who he later surpassed in power and killed. Dan is the naturally strongest charcter in the first lotb bums series, Dan was taught different techniques by his master that can highlight his ablities such as sneaking and the ablity to totally take all the emotion out of his brain. The ablities have lead some people to call him different names such as greedy Dan evil Dan or Steely Dan. Dan is often the main antagonist of the series and appears in many episodes except for the failed lotb 3 movie and the orginal lotb webisodes. Childhood Dan did not have a normal childhood his dad did not really ever pay attention to him and his mom was killed by his dad in favor of a younger woman. Dan grew up with a robot who would take care of him Dan became angered because he never had human touch. One day when Dan was five there was a turning point in his life he was walking outside when an 8 year old came and beat him up and took his dollar for choclate milk and his shoes. Dan was very mad but did not know how to fight. That is when an old man came up to him and introduced himself as Master Fugo and offered to train dan to fight in self defennce. Fugo was a very old man and was blind but it seemed like the only thing he did well was teach martial arts techniques. Fugo taught Dan some techniques and tuaght Dan how to fight with a wooden sword and Dan saw this as a way to get revenge. Fugo had told him that he could only use his training for good but he wanted revenge and the evil in his heart took over. He found the 8 year old and confronted him the 8 year old punched at him till he got tired but Dan dodged everything then Dan struck the boy with the wooden sword and the boy's head hit the side walk and Dan beat his head with the sword till he was dead. Dan told his dad and his dad was proud of him and helped him cover up the murder. Dan went back to get trained by Fugo and he became like another father to Dan training him until he was 17 17 and adulthood Dan grew very powerful by the time he was 17 and there was only one person that riviled his power it was one of his classmates Chris. Dan started out being about even power with Chris but started to study some evil techniques which Chris refused to use. They were rivals and one day the fought over the last piece of pizza in the caferia the fight was pretty even till Chris threw a bannana peel in front of dan and made him fall and split his pants in front of the whole class. Dan was horribly mad and vowed revenge but Dan knew that Chris would get stronger and Dan had learned all he could from his master that only taught him good techniques. Dan told Fugo that he would be leaving to train under another evil master. Fugo tried to stop him and a fight happened Fugo used all his good powers but Dan used the little evil powers he had learned so far to beat his master. Fugo was dieing and Dan almost had a moment of compassion but then was filled with anger when he thought that fugo could have saved him from embarassment if he had taught him evil techniques. Dan went into seclusion and trained with his new evil master. At the age of 22 Dan had completed his training and then he killed his master to make sure that no one could ever be trained as good as him. Then he thought about revenge. Revenge Plot and Killing of Family members Dan started a plot to revenge on Chris, Dan knew Chris had become a snack pack mogul. Dan went into the snack pack factory and walked past a dumb guard so that he could poision a batch of snack packs. The snack pack eventually killed millions along with Chris' own family and Chris' company closed its doors and Chris and his partner James became bums.Dan plotted to kill his father so that he would inheirt money to carry out his evil plans. Dan then enlisted the help of Chris' partner to help kill Chris but when he delivered Chris to him Dan betrayed him and killed him. Dan then roughed up Chris but thought that it would be a better punishment to leave Chris alive. A week later Dan met with a laywer with his sister to discuss the inheritance but Dan decisided that he did not want to share his inhieritance with his sister and after Chris arrived he killed the laywer too. After this Chris defeated Dan in battle by turning Dan's hand into a cow and his foot into a snake rendering him useles. Dan stayed in a useless state for awhile but he eventually channeled his energy to heal himself. Dan would eventually make his way to germany finding that this place was the long last hold out in global prohibition. He went to germany to make a fortune by getting all of the achool and distrbuting it to the other countries. but he found resistance in the form of hitler and Jew vader. Dan eventually gets a jew curse from jew vader and jew vader runs off dan tries to track him on his way to the healer. Dan meets hitler on the way to the healer and is absorbed by hitler and therfore killed. Dan was unable to put up much of a fight since he was serverly limited by the jew curse. Dan would go to hell for all his crimes and sould be put in the worst of cells but he eventually escaped by seducing his his former lawyer and locking her in the cell. Dan then escapes to find out that the brain of Dans Dad had taken over the world. Even though Dan had not fully gained his power back he went to confront his father along with vodak. He told vodak not to interfere because it was personal. Dan was almost beaten in the fight by his robot dads body but he tripped and knocked over a soda and shorted out the robot. Then he destroyed the brain and Dan started to gather his troops but many places rebelled and there was a succsion in the world and Dan would have to take it back by force. Dan took cities back one by one using force and high powered bombs with Vodak as his right hand man. The eventually part ways when Dan kills vodaks family on the way to world donimination. Dan then becomes the ruler of the world and turns africia into a prison were rape is encouraged. He sends anybody who opsoes him there or breaks any laws. After ruling for 10 years Dan responds to an emergency at the prision and goes to rape the escapees but gets hit by a space bike. Dan then put his esscense into the ship so that he can follow them. dan tries to talk them in to submission but finds it to not to be efficent. Dan then lands on fat vagina planet and puts his essence into another fat vagina but when he gets attacked his body helps out. He wins the battle and then get attacked by rabid jew and gets a new jew curse. Dan goes to the healer to try to get healed but the healer says dan has to be president to get healed. So dan starts a campiagn to be presidnt so he can get healed and so he cam make the fat vaginas into food for for his prison. Dan uses a fear campiagn to try to get eleceted but is still behind. He then blows up the poling place so that he is elected. Dan gets healed but after that he gets launched into space along with vodak. Dans story will continue in lotbis.